Just Like You
by Sage Grayson
Summary: Robin thought he'd never turn out like Slade, how wrong was he. Robin is evil, bloodthirsty, a mercenary and has an apprentice? Let's see how things turn out..PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T JUST READ.BTW IF YOU READ YOU GET A DEDICATION!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but this is my plot, and don't think of stealing it and making it a real book, not cool. But you can use the plot and change it around. **

**There aren't enough good Robin apprentice stories out there especially ones that he actually stays evil.**

* * *

I sit in my own lair pondering how I got where I was. How I Robin, the adopted son of multimillionaire Bruce Wayne, the sidekick of Batman, leader of the Teen Titans, son of the best acrobats in the world, became one of the most feared people of the world.

And a killer at that?

_You will see things my way. I might even become like a father to you._

Those words rung threw my ears for seven years straight. Who would have thought that Slade was right all along? I remember the night I actually submitted to him, how naïve I was back then to not accept his offer sooner.

I had just went to Slade for my daily mission, he said he wanted me to go get him this blaster than could cut through any type of metal.

**Flashback**

"Robin, I want you to go to Wayne Enterprises and get the blaster for me" Slade said as I looked at him in his "throne".

"Whatever Slade, but this deal will only last for so long" I spat keeping my ground, whispering the last part.

I guess I didn't whisper good enough, because he heard every word and he wasn't so happy.

"Quite the contrary, this deal will last either until you die or I decide you are capable of having your own apprentice. And how disrespectful you are to your master, that might take some time" Slade said walking down from his throne towering over me.

"Why can't you get it through your thick head, that neither you nor anyone else is my master!" I yelled.

"Robin, Robin, Robin, I own you..." Slade started before kneeling me in the stomach.

"...you belong to me or have you forgotten that you're here because of your friends?" he asked me before punching in my jaw.

"Don't you dare bring them into this!" I yelled before throwing a punch towards him, but before I could react he grabbed my arm, twisted it and bent it behind my back, causing me to fall to the floor.

Master, father, teacher

"So you'd rather me kill them, Robin?" he asked as I screamed in pain.

"No, no, please, I'll do whatever you want, just please" I begged wincing in pain.

"Sorry, my boy, but that won't cut it this time. How does a father teach their son any lesson when they're disobedient, if they don't punish them?" he asked pushing my arm in a new position, causing more pain.

"Argggggggg!" I screamed and cried out as he continued my torture.

"Robin, whether you like it or not, you are my apprentice..." he started picking me up from the ground, tilting my head so I looked directly at him.

"My student..." he said delivering a blow to my rib, causing my to bite my lip, so I wouldn't scream. He wouldn't allow my head to move from his direction, even with that the light grip on my chin.

"And whether you learn to like it you are my _son_..."he said sending a kick to the back of my legs.

"Ahhhh, please stop!" I cried pleading that'd I'd actually listen to him for the time being if he stop the pain.

"I will never stop Robin, would a teacher stop? Maybe a master? But never a father, my boy, never" Slade said grabbing my shaking shoulders.

I had tears flowing down my eyes, from my mask, hoping it wouldn't get to moist, that I might have to go change it. I didn't want to delay my mission any longer, that he'd beat me again, so I tried to hold all tears.

He threw me on the floor, bleeding slightly, but not enough to need medical attention. I sat up on the floor head bowed in defeat, hands in lap, legs tucked in under me.

"You will go on your mission Robin, and you will succeed. If you fail me this time, boy, you will face the consequence; not only will your friends die, but you will pay. Do I make myself clear?" he asked with a devious tone, walking away from me.

"Yes, sir" I said keeping my head bowed before him, as he turned around and stopped in his tracks.

"I thought I told you to refer me to master, Robin. Most I also teach you a lesson in paying attention to your master?" he asked turning around looking at me.

"No master, please forgive me" I said whimpering the last part.

I asked the man to forgive me, for everything.

For disobeying him.

For going against his teachings.

For making him wait for the perfect apprentice.

"Succeed in your mission and you will be forgiven, apprentice, now go" Slade told me turning back and heading back to his computer.

I bowed at headed toward Wayne Enterprises for my mission.

A few minutes later I had already got the device Slade wanted and was heading back to his lair when...

"Stop right there thief!" Cyborg yelled pointing his cannon at my direction.

_Not a word my boy, not a word, _I heard Slade order in my earpiece.

I stepped out the shadows and they gasped at what they saw. They all mumbled the same thing at the same time...

Robin?

"Give back the device, now, Robin!" BB ordered changing into a rhinoceros.

I stood there looking at them curiously.

_What are you doing, Robin, fight!_

I sighed at not only Slade's request, but that my friends were so gullible.

I did a roundhouse kick hitting Cyborg so that his cannon blasted at BeastBoy. I looked over to look for Raven, but instead saw the naïve alien eyes of Starfire, the Tamaranean.

"Friend Robin, please stop, we only wish to help" Starfire said floating down to close contact with me.

_Robin, remember our little chat, do you not wish to please your master, Slade hissed in my headset._

I jumped into the air and kicked her sending her into a wall, hearing her groan in pain. I continued to fight my friends, looking at how much pain they were in.

Part of me wanted to ask them if they were ok and then help them up.

But that part was slim.

The other part of me, wanted Slade's approval because a certain Dark Knight never approved of me.

Speaking of Batman?

All of a sudden Batman and Raven appeared in front of me with weary eyes.

"Robin, stop!" Batman ordered walking closer to me.

I hadn't heard Slade say a thing to me yet, so I figured he'd want me to fight him.

So I did.

I took out my Bo staff, twirled it in my hands and fought the Dark Knight.

"Robin, what are you doing? Stop this instant!" Batman yelled defending my blows.

"Yes, Robin, stop" a mysterious voice said coming from the shadows.

I already had an idea who it was and obeyed the command. I stepped back from my adoptive father and mentor and jumped over to where my new master was.

"Who...who are you? And what have you done to my son?" Batman stuttered as he was stunned that I was obeying someone other than him.

"Batman, I'm upset you don't remember me, but it has been a long time. You know me as Deathstroke, the Titans know me as Slade, but for my apprentice here, I'm known as master. You can pick which title between the three" Slade said placing his arm on my shoulder.

"Apprentice?" Batman stuttered as the Titans picked themselves up off the ground.

"Robin, I'm ashamed of you, you haven't told your former father, about your new career choice?" he asked placing his index finger under my chin, waiting for an answer.

"I apologize master, please forgive me" I said looking ashamed that I disappointed my master.

"You are forgiven my little bird, go deal with the Titans, while I talk to your father about some custody situations" he said as he took out his staff.

"Robin really is perfect don't you think, Batman. He just needed an incentive and a few needles" Slade said blocking Batman's punches and kicks.

"What do you mean needles Deathstroke?" Batman asked getting a kick in the ribs, not trying to groan in pain.

"Oh yes Batman, I forgot to tell you, how irresponsible of me. A few days after I captured Robin, I gave him the immortality shot, that only I survived..."Slade started dogging a bad blow that could have killed a normal human.

But Slade was not a human.

"What do you mean immortal?" Batman questioned, curiously.

"...I will never die and neither will Robin. I just added a few thing though, he will be bloodthirsty, he'll want to kill, he'll beg me to let him out to kill. No matter if you get him from me, he will never be the same the effect are irreversible" Slade said sending the final blow.

At the same time so did I with the Titans.

"Come apprentice, we have training to do" Slade said to me, leaving the unconscious heroes.

"Yes master, sir, is it true?" I asked risking another punishment.

"What my boy?" Slade asked knowing what I was asking.

"What you told Batman?" I asked as we hoped over buildings back to the hideout. He stopped grabbed me and shoved me up against the available building wall.

"Yes my little bird you are immortal and you will become very willing to kill someday" he said.

"Oh, thank you master, but I think that time is now " I said, this stunned him, so much he asked a follow up question.

"And why would you think that Robin?" he asked me watching my movements as I brought my hand to my face.

"Because I want to kill master, please teach me" I said ripping my mask off my face and bowing to him with respect.

"Very well, apprentice, and welcome home" was the last thing he said to me as Robin.

**End Flashback**

It was weird how the battle went, they tried their hardest to keep me down, but I knew it was for the better if I detached myself from them.

That's the reason why I left the Titans; the hero thing couldn't satisfy me.

I had adrenalin pumping through my body, I was bloodthirsty and my master was willing to feed me, if I defeated them.

He didn't want them kill that moment, but I should have killed them, to end their suffering.

Robin was dead the moment Slade entered the picture and gave me immortality.

Richard Grayson also died that day. My eyes are no longer a cheerful ice blue, but a bloody red color.

Slade had shown me eyes were like this once we got to the hideout, and said that someone so evil-looking, especially his apprentice, couldn't keep then name Robin.

I was no longer...

Richard John Grayson

Sidekick of Batman.

Leader of the Teen Titans.

I will always be...

Richard, son of Slade Wilson.

Student to Deathstroke the Terminator.

Apprentice to the legendary Slade.

I am now...

Bloodshed

"Sir, we just caught him" a man named Blake said bowing before me.

Blake is one of my great friends and he helps me manage things around here.

"Bring him in Blake" I said standing from my chair.

A few minutes later a boy about 15 was being dragged into my presence. He had jet black hair, green eyes and was thin for his age. He could fight so I took him as an apprentice.

Against his will of course.

"Hello my apprentice, tried to run away again, I see" I said to him grabbing his chin, just like when I was younger.

"I'll never be your apprentice!" he spat making me punch him for the disrespect.

"I used to say that to my master, boy, and lucky you..." I started waiting as he wiped his mouth, because of the dried up blood on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I smacked him across the face then grabbed him by his hair so that he'd listen to me.

Just like Slade.

"You're coming with me to meet my old master, boy. His name is Slade" I said as fear went into his eyes.

* * *

**Hey everybody it's me Sage.**

**I know its kind of hard to understand what was going on here but if you have any question ask it as a review.**

**Just to make it clear to those crazy people that don't like to read the details...**

**Robin accepted himself as Slade's apprentice, years later after leaving him he got his own. His apprentice runs away and gets brought back to Bloodshed's(Robin's) lair, there he gets pissed that the boy is so disobedient. He decides to take his apprentice with him to see Slade.**

**There happy know, I explained it.**

**Anyhow, those who like it please review and i'll have the next chapter up no later than June 22,2010.**

**P.S. IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE READ MY OTHERS SUCH AS: Like A Father(Robin and Slade no slash, sorry) and The Prophecy(Raven's demonic thoughts about herself)**

**Thanks, love you, bye. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those people who actually reviewed my story and didn't just read it. Personal Thank You To...**

**dd83 ()**

**Downward Spiral 1**

**Renee430**

**KaliAnn**

**LoonyLovegood9909**

* * *

**Recap:**

"You're coming with me to meet my old master, boy. His name is Slade" I said as fear went into his eyes.

Chapter 1:

My apprentice was very stunned that he'd meet the legendary Slade. I had told him before that my old master was not to be trifled with, and now he was going to learn why. I always told the boy to count his blessings, because he could have someone worse than me. Like...like...

Like Slade.

"Blake, please take Jason, to his room to change. I can't have him unprepared in training now can I, even though he deserves it?" I said mostly towards my disorderly apprentice.

Blake walked over to Jason, grabbing his arm to take his arm but he struggled. Blake was about to knock him out to get him when...

"Blake your services won't be necessary, I need to have an apprentice-master talk with him" I said as Blake bowed and then left.

"I'm not your damn apprentice!"Jason, my apprentice spat.

I was getting tired of the boys disrespect and lack of gratitude.

Sigh, was this how Slade felt all these years ago?

I grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him down a few corridors, even though my hideout wasn't so big. He stumbled a few times, trying to get his footing, but I wouldn't allow it. I had to meet Slade in Jump City tomorrow afternoon and I really didn't want to have him talk about to me how I should have a tighter leash on my apprentice. Since the only reason he allowed me to pass 'school' was because I passed with honors.

In villain terms the only reason the mercenary allowed me to leave was that I fulfilled his main goals for me.

To leave the Teen Titans and to kill without guilt or mercy.

I arrived at the room I wanted and threw my unworthy apprentice in, locking us in behind me. He stared at me with confusion, today would be the day that he'd understand why I'm doing this, and he'd be grateful.

"What are we doing here?"Jason asked standing up, looking at me with confusion.

I had already turned my back on the boy, looking for a specific torture tool...

A bull whip.

I don't know why I chose this weapon, and this time it didn't have anything to do with Slade. He never used it on me, his legs and fists were enough to teach me a lesson.

"I'm here to teach you a few lessons, dear boy" I said hiding the bull whip behind my back.

"What are you f$% talking about?"He asked with so much rage.

I was getting so tired of the boy, the only reason I didn't kill him and get a new apprentice was because he reminded me so much of myself.

That drive to do good.

The need to never give up.

And most importantly, never becoming someone's apprentice.

But in due time, even I gave up what I had for this life.

I unraveled the whip behind my back and hit him with it, directly on his back, further from his face.

"Argggggggggggggggg!" he screamed and whimpered.

"Rule one, Jason, never curse at your master" I said in a calm wicked voice bringing the whip on his back again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"He yelled as I continued to beat the first concept into him.

"Rule 2, Jason, never speak unless I tell you to" I said bringing the whip down on his legs as I watched as he tried to protect his face.

His screams echoed through my lair as his blood covered my torture room floor.

"Most important rule Jason is rule number three..." I started hitting him a few times before getting ready to finish my little lesson.

He screamed and cried out how much he'd obey and respect me, but I knew he was saying that for the pain to stop.

Some part of my soul believed him and wanted to help him.

Then again I didn't have a soul any longer.

"...Rule three, Jason, always respect your master" I said delivering the final blow.

He screamed one more time and crawled up into a ball, trying to shield himself from another blow, that wasn't coming.

Instead I grabbed his limp body and carried him to the infirmary.

I couldn't have a dead apprentice, now could I?

I placed him down on the observation table, so that Blake could tend to his wounds and stop the bleeding.

That was a big difference between Slade and I; he always used robots to do his bidding.

Stealing, cooking, cleaning, and hunting me down as a child.

I really hated those stupid robots; maybe that was why I never took the time to make my own. Why would I send robots to get me what I needed, and even repair them if I needed them at a certain time, when I could send my own people and if they die.

Oh well?

"Blake, please take care of his wounds, I'll be back in a few minutes. There shouldn't be any trouble with him, but if there is you, handle it" I said heading for the door then looking back at the scared boy.

I had to get away from the boy before I killed him; I was so used to blood that I could go on a killing spree if I saw enough blood and corpses.

Blake must have noticed that I was on edge and hurried to cover the blood from my eyes.

"Yes sir" Blake said and then I departed.

**Jason's POV**

I sat in the infirmary as Blake patched me up.

I've never seen Bloodshed so deadly, I mean he was a killer but he never killed in front of me. I continued to ponder what just happened and decided against it to ask any questions from Blake.

Blake was about six foot two with brown hair and hazel eyes. I think he was about thirty three, but I didn't really care.

He must have seen me thinking about everything that was happening because he started a conversation.

"You know he could have killed you just now right?" Blake asked me cleaning my wound.

"I would have preferred it, that way he'd get out my life" I spat knowing I could tell Blake a few things, he wouldn't tell Bloodshed.

"I said he could have killed you, not that he would Jason" Blake said with an icy tone in his voice.

"What does he want from me Blake! I don't want to be here. If I knew this is what he meant when he took me in, I wouldn't have agreed to anything" I spat remembering the whole ordeal.

**Flashback**

I was only fourteen when my life spiraled downhill.

I was running, I hadn't anywhere to go and I had no one to turn to.

My mother had just been killed before my eyes, by a guy who didn't have anything in his life.

I ran outside of our second floor apartment building's backdoor, looking for help.

"Help, please help me mother's dead!" I screamed pleading for someone to help me.

All I got in return from those people that I'd help so many times was...

"Shut up kid, it is three am, people tryin to sleep!" people yelled at me.

I ran as fast as I could away from where my mother lay dead an into a stranger, I wish never found me.

He grabbed my arm, dragged me into an alley, where I thought I'd die.

But it never came.

"What's your problem, boy, didn't your mother tell you never to leave the house at this hour?" the man asked me, while I tried to stop crying for my mother.

"She's dead and it's my entire fault!" I screamed trying to confide in the man.

"What do you mean it's your fault boy, did you kill her?"the man continued to question me.

In reality you are suppose to run if a stranger comes to talk to you.

If you run into him or not.

But I needed to talk to someone and the authorities are not the best talkers.

"I...I can fight...I could have helped her" I said wiping my tear filled eyes.

"Really?" the man asked not really believing me, but with curiosity.

"Yeah, see" I said as I demonstrated a decent roundhouse kick.

I hadn't realized that the man was laughing his ass off, but I had to ask why he was laughing.

"What's so funny mister?" I asked, face turning a bright red.

"You are boy that was a weak attempt, you have to put more force in your kick to do any damage that's not towards yourself" he said getting a stern look on his face.

I shrugged then looked away and then back to notice him too close to me.

"I'll be willing to teach you, boy, but for a price" he said with a glare that could kill.

"Sorry mister, but I'm broke" I said looking away thinking about how I could give my mother a proper burial, since my father was dead.

He must have known what I was thinking because of what he said next.

"If you do everything I tell you until the day you die, respect me, learn from me and obey me. You won't have to worry about having a burial for your mother. As a matter of a fact, the only thing you'll have to worry about, is following my footsteps" he said persuading me to take his deal.

"Ok" I said looking at the ground because I just gave my soul to the devil himself.

"What was that boy, last time I checked children are supposed to respect their elders" he said already knowing what I said.

"We have a deal, mister, and my name's not boy it's Jason" I said getting aggravated that he kept calling me boy.

"Deal and my name's not mister boy, it's Bloodshed. But I'd like you to call me master" was his final words before giving me the address to his new lair, money for my mother's funeral and a note.

The note was rather harsh basically it told me I'd have a week to have and prepare my mother's funeral and then come to his new lair. If I chose not to come to his lair, he'd hunt me down and bring me their himself.

I really didn't want to be hunted, so I did what I was told.

He was rather hard on me, and I guess that's what got me into the rebellious stage with him.

**End Flashback**

**Bloodshed's POV**

I had to leave before I actually kill the boy; I had to blow off some steam. I headed to my computer where a job was being offer to me, by the...mafia.

I read the job description and it read...

Name: Michael Anders

Pay if job is accomplished: $175,000,000

Occupation: Helicopter Pilot

Loan: One million dollars for daughter's schooling

Reason for job: Michael has not paid debt, and tried to skip town, then lied about it. Needs to be taught a lesson, not to lie to those in higher rank than him...

I smirked at the sentence about higher authorities, it was just like my apprentice, but he was learning to some extent.

I continued to read the job description; basically they wanted me to kill his family and see if he was going to pay the money. If he wasn't going to pay the money he had to be killed.

I grabbed two of my swords and headed to the Anders's resident. The kids were sixteen and nine years old, I killed the nine year old once she opened the door. The sixteen year old screamed and lunged toward the phone but she was dead in a matter of seconds. The mother was in shock at all the blood and that a man just murdered her children. I was going to give this lady a chance to survive and leave her ignorant husband.

"Don't move or you'll be dead along with your children" I said as she dropped and sobbed.

I walked behind her, grabbed her hair so she'd look at my bloodthirsty eyes and placed the blade under her chin.

"Did your husband pay the money he owed to the mafia?" I asked cutting her slightly.

I was so craving blood right now and I needed it like a drug.

She whimpered and said he paid it three days ago.

I slit her throat without even to look back, grabbed an envelope that said "Mafia Money" on the table and put in my pocket.

Oh well, for telling the truth when about to die.

**Jason's Pov**

I hadn't realized that Jason was finishing up until he spoke again.

"You know Jason, you are a lot like Bloodshed and that's why he does what he does" Blake said sounding very wise.

"I don't want to be like him Blake, I don't!"I argued, but he only smirked.

"Whatever you say Jason, but I'll give you some advice. Bloodshed's master was harder on him, than he's on you but you'll find out soon enough. You should try to..." he started but there was a presence in the room and he didn't have time to finish the conversation.

"That'll be all for today, Blake. Please get everything ready we're leaving early" Bloodshed said entering from the shadows.

How does he do that?

There's only one way in and one way out of this place and where he came from wasn't one of them.

Or was it?

"Yes sir, I'll go get things ready for your departure right now" he said before exiting the room.

By the look of his eyes, he was scared of Bloodshed.

I mean who wouldn't be scared of the man.

Hello, he's about six foot five, long black hair, red bloodthirsty eyes that could kill you if you look long enough.

And if that isn't enough, what he wears could make the most sane person insane and in an asylum.

He wears a black suit with two swords hanging from his back most of the time. His armor and utility belt used to be black but the fact was they never stayed black.

Meaning, when it's not covered in someone's blood.

Eventually, he made them a dark red, which looks black, so it's not easy to see during the day.

He doesn't wear a mask, but makes me wear one during my missions. The masks eye wholes are blood red, but I can see through them easily.

"Put this on, boy" he said throwing my apprentice uniform on my bed.

My apprentice uniform wasn't the best one either. It was black just like his, but the shirt was split between two colors...red and black.

The left side was red with a large 'B' on the left pectoral in black, with a small sword design in red going through the letter. I had blood red armor and a utility belt, just like his.

I grabbed the uniform and undressed as he looked at my medical charts. After a few minutes I was dressed, equipped with my belt and armor in place.

"Very good, apprentice, I hope you learned those lessons I taught you earlier. If you show me any disrespect ever again, especially on this trip you will pay the consequences. Do you understand me?"He asked grabbing my chin as I looked into his blood red eyes, which looked even bloodier.

"Yes master" I said knowing while on this trip he was going to be very punctual with me.

"Good boy, now let's go" he said before letting go of my chin and dragging me down the hall, outside where the helicopter was.

"Is everything ready Blake?" he asked as we got ready to leave.

"Yes sir, it is" Blake said handing him a briefcase.

"Thank you Blake, I'll see you when we return" he said, getting a 'yes sir and have a nice trip' as a respond.

Blake had pulled me to the side while my master talked to the pilot.

**Normal POV(Bloodshed)**

"Sir, I'm kind of nervous, my family was just kill. I think it's the mafia who killed them, they said I didn't pay them their money, when I know I did" the pilot stuttered.

"Will you shut up? Are you sure you paid them their money, I mean if you didn't you can give it to them, and they might spare your life" I said to the stupid man with a smirk on my face.

"Yes sir I did, I'm sure" he said, but I didn't care because I had already started to listen to Jason and Blake conversation a few feet away.

I had a strong feeling the mafia wouldn't be giving this man any mercy...

Would I?

**Jason's POV**

"Jason, you might want to obey Bloodshed on this trip. He's been very agitated lately, just respect him and impress his old master and he might reward you" Blake said to me in a hurry then shoved me near the helicopter and waved as I got on.

My master grabbed my chin firmly and I looked at him with curiosity.

"You told me and Blake that you'd be the perfect apprentice. So tell me Jason would you run away if given the chance?" he asked me as the helicopter took off, with speed.

I know I was to suppose to say something on the lines of world domination.

But then I remember what he said to me when he first took me in.

He said he wanted me to follow in his footsteps, so that would be the ultimate answer.

"No master, I want to follow in your footsteps and I couldn't do that if I ran away master" I said looking at him, lying to him though.

_Smack_

He smacked me hard across the face, causing my chin to burn.

"I forgot to tell you about lesson number four didn't I..." he started.

He grabbed the roots of my hair, making me wince in pain.

"...never lie to me apprentice, it only gets you into trouble" was the last words he said before the helicopter blew up...

* * *

**Well that's chapter 2 Hope you liked it...**

**First Five People Tor Review Will Get A dedication On The Next Chapter**

**AND if you've already reviewed the first chapter and review on this one i will personally read one of your stories and write a review.**

**Any question just right them in a review**

**Please Review And Tell You Fanfiction Friends**

**Love You, Goodbye and have a nice day**

**Sign Sage Grayson _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the Reviews...**

**Moonlit Water ()**

**Downward Spiral 1**

**Renee430**

**aessedai343**

**LoonyLovegood9909: That is Jason Todd, he has a significance In the story, just read and find out please**

**KaliAnn**

**The Flying Taco**

Last time...

"...never lie to me apprentice, it only gets you into trouble" was the last words he said before the helicopter blew up...

Chapter 2

**Normal POV (Bloodshed)**

Stupid man, he really thought he'd actually make this trip, Bloodshed thought.

Once the helicopter had blown up, we were already above the ocean, to my luck.

Or my planning.

I grabbed the unconscious boy, and jumped from the plane with a second to spare. My ship was right above us, when the helicopter blew up, so I'd be able to jump once we got close.

I had the bomb in the suitcase Blake gave me, and the good part was it taught the man something and my apprentice...

Never lie.

"Mhmhmhmh" my apprentice started to mumble starting to wake.

The boy was like me, it was uncanny, but one thing he wouldn't do like me was waste time.

By the time the boy got off this boat he'd respect me, even more than we left.

I carried the boy with me to the captain of my ship.

"Captain" I said telling him I was there, so he wouldn't get too scared crash my boat.

"Master Bloodshed" he said bowing his head and then giving his second-in-command the controls.

"How far are we from Jump?" I asked trying to see how long I'd have before setting my apprentice straight.

"Two hours at most, sir" he said respectfully.

"Did you put the cloaking device on the boat, I don't want Jump to know I've returned just yet" I said, eyes still burning red for the blood of the Titans, I never got to kill.

The only people who escaped my wrath.

"Return sir?" he asked, scared though.

Everyone was scared of me now, except for Slade.

But everyone else was fine with me, for the time being.

"Oh yes, captain, this is exactly where I started my career, not a good start though. That's exactly why I've brought my own apprentice here, to meet a few acquaintances and to get him started" I said looking down at the disobedient, but promising boy.

"So this is your apprentice, sir, I hope he's learned his place or he'll be dead by the end of the week" he commented knowing I wasn't to be trifled with, especially when someone was to respect me.

"You should tell the boy that when he wakes up...but I must take him, to his room, so I could deal with his fault" I said before turning and heading below deck, where the rooms were.

The room I placed the boy was rather large, maybe the fact this was my room. And that I'd have to watch him and set the boy straight before we docked.

I placed him on the couch, walked over to closet and pulled out a box with calming pills in them.

Yes, I said calming pills, I started taking them back when I was Slade's apprentice, it helped suppress my...urges.

The only reason I'm using them now is because I didn't want to kill the boy after I punished him, for lying to me.

I grabbed two large pills and swallowed them, not even looking back at the boy.

"Mmmmm, so much blood, no, no, mom!" Jason yelled in his sleep before falling off the couch.

I smirked at the boy was so randomly having nightmare about his mother, despite that's how he came to be my apprentice.

The boy was so much like me when I was young and gullible. I'd have to teach him, not to hold on to the past, because it will be his down fall.

"Ow, what the hell?" he said holding his head, looking around the room.

Probably for an exit.

"Must I remind you of that mouth of your apprentice" I said before putting the pills away.

He must have been stunned that I was in the room, because of his reaction.

He dropped to his knees; and submitted himself to me, out of fear.

The boy must be terrified, oh well.

"Come here Jason" I ordered standing up, eyes still red.

He got off the floor and hurried over to me, head bowed of course.

I looked at him with curiosity. I knew I'd have to place fear in his soul know; give him the ultimate threat, to make sure he behaved on the trip.

"Apprentice, do you know why I haven't killed you yet?" I started circling him, while he kept his eyes front.

"No master" he said faintly and scared.

"You have been very disrespectful to me Jason, and that I do not take from anyone. I've killed Jason...slaughtered women, men and children, some for jobs and some out of disrespect..." I paused for a moment knowing I'd have to keep on topic before I'd kill the boy.

I took one of my swords out and placed it under his chin, sweat coming from his brow.

"I thought about killing you so many times, my boy, but I'd be losing a game that I started. When your mother died, you gave yourself to me, mind, body and soul. I invested money and time in you boy, and I expect my money to be spent properly, so..." I said bringing the blade closer to him.

"...do you want to die Jason... not even having a chance to avenge your family?" I asked knowing that was one reason he joined me.

"No master" he said with confidence, eyes looking at me.

"Then tell me Jason, what will you be doing while we're on this trip" I asked with pure curiosity.

"Whatever you tell me master...please you learn from you, anything you wish" he said, this time telling the truth.

"Good, because this is your last opportunity, Jason. You will be the perfect apprentice as long as we're here; if you do everything you're told I'll reward you when we get back. If not, I will kill you Jason, that's a guarantee" I threatened, putting my sword away, knowing he'd obey to keep his life.

Even though it wasn't a good one.

"Yes master" he said, gulped then looked at me then bowed his head.

"Now that that's, settled, I want you to do one hundred fifty pushups for lying to me earlier" I ordered, knowing he deserved a more gruesome punishment.

"Yes master" Jason said getting down in the pushup position.

"You may begin apprentice" I ordered.

He did his pushups, first at a fast pace, confidently, but slowed once he reached one hundred...fifty more to go.

"You know Jason; you deserve a more harsh punishment for lying to me and then cursing, in my presence..." I started circling him as he completed his punishment.

"Yes master" he said almost reaching his goal of one hundred pushups.

"...I have been lenient with you Jason, and you should be grateful. When I was in your position, my master never was this...forgiving; I went to bed every day with something either broken or sprained, sometimes both. Once we reach our destination, I expect you to give him the upmost respect, because he might punish you and then so will I. Then again we shouldn't have that problem, should we?" I asked grabbing the back of the boy's shirt, so that he'd be standing, eye to eye with me.

"No...no master" he stuttered out of fear.

"Good, and speaking of our destination, we're here" I said looking down at the boy.

I let go of the boy and walked over to the door, waiting to see his reaction.

Some might come and some might stay.

Jason waited, for the command just as I wanted.

"Come apprentice" I ordered and he came over in flash.

We walked up on deck to see Jump City in range; I smirked never thinking I'd return to this desolate city, except to kill.

I looked over to my side to see Jason, gawking at the scenery.

I might give the boy some time to see the city, once he pleases me.

Then again he might not because of his lack of training.

Once the boat finally docked I looked at the city one more time, before pulling my apprentice to the side.

"Apprentice, you will follow me and not make a single sound, understand?" I asked hitting a cloaking device on his belt that I just added.

"Yes master" Jason said punctually.

"Captain, send our things to the location tonight, understand?" I asked holding my apprentice by the arm, keeping him in place.

The captain nodded before I hit my own cloaking device.

"Come apprentice" I ordered jumping off the boat, heading to the woods of Jump City.

I already knew the landscape of this stupid city, since it hadn't changed much over the years. Once in the woods, I walked up to a tree, keeping my eyes where Jason was supposed to be standing.

Even though I didn't have heat sensing goggles on, I barely needed them; I'll have to ask Slade about that soon.

I hit the tree in a particular spot, before a hatch opened up, not even dusty I might add. I grabbed my apprentice's arm, pushing him through the hatch, following behind him.

I wasn't surprised to see that he was flat on his face, at the bottom of the tunnel. The room looked like a dungeon as dark as it was, but then again it was just an open space made out of concrete with beams hanging near the ceiling..

I pressed a button on my utility belt, so that neither one of us was in camouflage mode.

"Follow me apprentice" I ordered walking down the hall of Slade's supposed hideout.

We didn't get far because robots came pouring into the room.

I grabbed my swords from my sheath and readied myself.

"I want you to fight these robots apprentice; if you fail me you shall be punished. I won't kill you so early in our trip that's too easy" I sneered as the hope dropped from his face.

"Yes master" he said before knocking three robots away with his Bo staff.

At least the boy had confidence.

I stepped back from the fight, jumped onto one of the beams and allowed my protégée to fight.

The robots began to pile onto of him, causing him to fight his hardest.

The boy was getting pummeled by the robots, but soon they were stopping.

I looked around the room my swords still ready for any attack.

I turned around to see the end of sword swinging towards me, before it came in contact; I blocked it and jumped off the beam.

"On your guard boy, we've got company" I announced.

The boy was too frightened to answer but just nodded.

The figure that swung the sword earlier had jumped from the beam, right after throwing a few smoke pellets down.

It didn't bother me much since I could fight blindfolded and I had a good sense of smell and hearing.

I heard the figure jump off the beam, and was coming towards us.

I pushed the boy behind me before blocking the attack, and used my other sword to stab the target. I knew I hit the mark when I pulled the sword out and there was blood on it.

The smoke started to clear away and I'd be able to see who attacked me.

"Whoever you are, you'd better run no one is stupid enough to attack me unless they want to die" I mocked as the smoke began to clear up.

"Is that true...Robin?" the figure asked revealing the one and only Deathstroke aka Slade.

When I caught a glimpse of him, I became afraid for the first time in years.

I was too old and powerful to cower beneath Slade; then again the man was always better than me.

And despite how strong and how much I trained he'd always win.

I dropped my swords immediately and kneeled on one knee before my master.

"Master Slade" I said head bowed.

"Stand my boy, you left the master apprentice relationship years ago" was the only thing he said to me.

I stood up and looked at the man, never aging but getting stronger.

How is that even possible, as strong as he was so many years ago?

"Not really Slade, I actually became the master" I explained looking over at my apprentice who looked so afraid.

"Oh did you know?" Slade asked stupidly.

"Yes, my apprentice is over there" I said pointing to the boy with his staff still in his hand.

_Smack._

I held my head, realizing that Slade had hit me on the head.

Hard, I might add.

"What the hell was that for?" I cursed already having a slight headache from the pills I took earlier.

Slade didn't answer because his gaze was on my apprentice, who was laughing.

Wait, laughing?

Slade had rushed over there in a blink of an eye, now holding the boy by his neck in the air.

"Let go, you're going to kill me" Jason pleaded dropping his staff, trying to get the man to release him.

"That's the point kid" Slade said not giving the boy any easy time.

**Ohhh, Cliffhanger.**

**Sorry guys but you have to read more to see if Slade kills Jason and what for exactly.**

**Read and Review...**

**If you're the first person to review this chapter I'll read one of your stories and give you a review**

**Sage Grayson _**


End file.
